


A Love That Blossoms

by Misscoffeedependant



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Sad Ava, losing a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscoffeedependant/pseuds/Misscoffeedependant
Summary: Ava lost someone who meant the world to her, and she wants is some support. How will Ava get past losing a loved one?
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	A Love That Blossoms

Rain pelleted against the windows of the quiet apartment. Tissues littered the floor and an empty pizza box sat left open on the coffee table with a tub of ice cream slowly turning into soup next to it. And on the couch was a bundle of blankets where underneath, somewhere, laid Ava Silva. Occasionally throughout the apartment could be heard a small sob or a sniffle. 

Ava’s world was falling apart. She had lost one of the few things that she loved in the world. One day they were here, the next they were gone. They had spent the last year together, watching their relationship grow, and bloom, and thrive. They were always there when she came home, there on the bad days, and always put a smile on her face. But now they were gone. Suddenly her world felt just a little bit more empty. 

Mary placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of the bundle of blankets. 

"Ava?"

A muffled "Mm?" could be heard.

"Do you want to come out from underneath there?"

"No."

"But there's hot chocolate."

The blanket pile sat up straight. "With marshmallows?"

Mary rolled her eyes, this girl's sweet tooth would kill her one day if Mary didn't first. "Of course."

There was a pause, and then Ava’s head popped out. The poor girl's eyes and nose were red and puffy, and she looked utterly exhausted. She took the mug in her hands, and took a draw from it, her nose getting covered in melted marshmallow in the process. If Mary looked close enough, she could make out the first smile she had in the last couple of weeks from Ava.

Mary passed her a clean tissue. "When was the last time you ate?"

Ava stared at the floor and just shrugged. 

"I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry or just have nothing in this apartment?" Mary took a deep breath, trying not to take out her frustration on Ava, but the young girl was making it hard. 

"I know Beatrice is gone, it's been two weeks. But you need to go shop for food. You need to eat."

"It's not worth eating anymore."

“So you’re going to starve yourself to death?”

“Yes.”

“What would Beatrice say about this? You think she would approve of you doing this to yourself?” Mary asked, getting more frustrated.

“It doesn’t matter, she isn’t here.”

"Jesus Ava!" Mary exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "I've tried to be patient with you, but you're making it hard! It's been two weeks and you need to move on! You need to clean up this apartment and get your life back together!" 

Ava stood suddenly and Mary could finally see how much of a mess she was. She was wearing days old pyjamas, covered in a ridiculous amount of food stains, that hung loosely on her tiny frame and her hair looked like a bird's nest. There was also a smell, but Mary wasn't going to bring that up just yet.

"Get my life together?? How am I supposed to get my life together when I just lost someone important in my life?" Ava was fuming, her hands clenched, eyes wide staring into Mary's soul. "I now have this massive hole in my life that I don't know how to fill! They were here for me every day for the past year and now they’re gone! So please tell me Mary, how am I supposed to get my life together and move on?"

Mary stood staring at a disheveled Ava in disbelief, trying to comprehend what she had witnessed. Was this girl serious? Was she really being this dramatic over nothing?

"Are you serious Ava? All of this self destruction ov-" but before Mary could finish her sentence, the apartment door swung open to reveal a drenched Camila, arms full of grocery bags. 

"What is going on here? I could hear yelling from down the hallway." One of the bags started to slip. "Wait, grocery first, then talk." 

Mary took one of the bags and walked into the kitchen. “Ava is still moping about something that happened two weeks ago.”

“Aw Ava, it’s hard losing someone.” Camila sat down beside Ava, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Is there anything we can do to help? I’ll make a batch of sweet nettle tea, that always helps!” 

“Having some actual support would be nice,” said Ava who glared at Mary. Mary just rolled her eyes and dropped into a nearby seat. “I gave you support, for two long weeks. That’s all you're getting. Camila, you’re up.” Ava was about to throw another snarky remark back at Mary when a familiar voice came from the still open apartment door.

“What’s going on here? I could hear yelling from down the hall.”

“Beatrice!” Ava practically screamed before pulling the other girl into a bone crushing hug. “You’re back! Why are you back so soon?”

“Well, I got a call from Mary a couple days ago saying that my girlfriend is inconsolable and that I should, and I quote, help get your shit together.” 

Ava glared at Mary again, “You told Beatrice?” Mary just waved a hand in Ava’s direction and mumbled, “She’s all yours Bea.”

Beatrice chuckled lightly and tugged on Ava’s sleeve to get her attention. “While I’m glad I came home early, mind telling me why I cut my trip short? Mary said you were crying over something?”

“It’s been terrible, Bea! Benjamin died!” Ava wailed, tears starting to appear again.

Beatrice tried her best to keep a straight face but sometimes her girlfriend could be a little dramatic. “I’m sure Benjamin is in a better place.”

“SERIOUSLY BEA?! HE WAS A PLANT!” 

“GOD DAMN IT MARY, HE WAS MORE THAN A PLANT. HE WAS MY PLANT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this mess of a fic!   
> Thank you guys for all you support on my past two fics, it honestly means so much t  
> Thanks for reading, leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
